A New Year
by CoffeeandCherries
Summary: Castle holds her in his arms, swaying slowly to the music that fills the loft. It's only the two of them on this night, ringing in the New Year.


**A New Year  
**

**Disclaimer:** Characters are not mine, unfortunately. I just do this for kicks. ;)

**Summary:** Just some New Year's fun.

**A/N:** Interesting what comes out of a mind when it's stressed and ticked. Not beta-ed, so all mistakes are mine.

* * *

Castle holds her in his arms, swaying slowly to the music that fills the loft. It's only the two of them on this night, ringing in the New Year. This night, everything about it, to him, is for Kate. Since they have been together, she grounds him in such a way he never knew was possible.

He leans forward and presses his forehead to hers. It's a simple touch, but the connection between them is so tangible in these moments, it's almost overwhelming.

Kate smiles and taps her nose against his just before she tilts her head and leans in to kiss him. The satin of her mouth is open to him, and he gladly takes her invitation.

Time stops for him, at least, until he finally has to come up for air. He finds Kate is breathless as well, and recognizes the spark he sees in her eyes.

Slowly, he leans into her again, taking her mouth again, and follows with a trail of kisses across her jaw and down her neck. He can feel Kate's fingers ruffling through his hair and the slight vibration of her moan as he finds the edge of her top.

Her fingers find his chin and brings his eyes back to hers. She kisses him once more, then loops her index finger through one of his belt loops and pulls him toward his bedroom. She should know she doesn't have to pull him along anymore, but he's not going to say anything. Kate knows what she wants, and he's happy it's him.

When they make it into his bedroom, Castle stops her as she reaches for his belt. He shakes his head and backs her to the edge of his bed, sliding her blouse over her head as she sits down.

Kate gives him a teasing smile and leans back when he reaches to unhook her bra. He does manage to catch it just before she lays down completely, and rids her of the garment as well. He loves this playful side of her so much, and knows this is only the beginning.

He hovers over her, braced by his forearms bracketing her head. When she reaches for his belt this time, he lets her. At least, he lets her try, while he finds the sweet spot slightly under and behind her ear that drives her insane.

The frustrated sounds she makes as she fumbles with his belt and zipper drive him further, and make him want to laugh. Everything about her fills him to completion, and he hopes she feels the same.

Suddenly, her hands are on him, stroking and caressing just long enough before she lets him go. He pushes away as her fingers start working the buttons of his shirt.

Castle rolls off of her and helps with the task, then piles his shirt along with his jeans and boxers onto the floor. Before he can turn around, she adds the rest of her clothing into the pile.

Kate pushes him down and nips at his ear as he pulls her against him, his hand pressing down on her lower back. She manages to wriggle a little, loosens his grasp, and moves downward, leaving a trail of kisses and nips as she continues south.

She strokes him lightly just before taking him into her mouth, swirling her tongue all around the sensitive tip.

After what feels like an eternity, he tangles his fingers in her hair and gently tugs her away. As wonderful as that feels, he doesn't want that tonight. He needs to feel her body against his.

Kate seems to understand and slowly makes her way back to him, laving a line up his abdomen to his neck. He feels her teeth press into his skin, just enough to be aware of them. She soothes the area with her tongue as she relaxes on top of him, her wet heat so close, barely touching his hardness.

Castle's hands move to her hips, guides her into place, and with a gentle thrust, he enters her. Her eyes pop open as she gasps, then she settles downward, arches her back as she takes him in completely, making them one.

They rock into each other, each movement bringing them higher, closer, to the stars and beyond.

Their kisses become sloppy, and he wouldn't have it any other way. He knows they're both close, and watching Kate come apart with him is one of the most amazing experiences he's ever lived through. And it's not lost on him that it's an experience he'll have for the rest of his life.

He thrusts upward once, twice, and again, both crying out as they crash together.

Kate relaxes against Castle, working her lips so wonderfully with his as they come down. She presses her forehead to his and breathes in as he slips out of her.

Slowly, she rolls off of him and nestles to his side. Castle reaches for the sheet and covers them both just as the fireworks start going off in the distance.

He chuckles lightly, and presses a kiss to her hair. The new year is definitely off to a great start.


End file.
